


I'm staying with you

by RiverGFRd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverGFRd/pseuds/RiverGFRd
Summary: I used prompt generatorPrompt: Jihyo is scared of the thunder and Chaeyoung tries to calm her down during a particularly heavy storm.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'm staying with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, netherless I hope you like it a bit.  
> I did this for jichaeng nation and the lack of fics úwù.
> 
> I also would really appreciate if you could tell me if something does not make sense. I'm not the best at English nor writing but I'm going to try my best to improve :>

Jihyo couldn't sleep.

The strong noise and the light hitting her window scared her to death.  
It's pouring outside and normally the sound of water falling would calms her but, sadly the storm won't let her enjoy of the soothing noise.

She was a kid when she developed this fear. It was a rainy day and her parents took the great decision to leave her alone. Jihyo as the good child she was, didn't complain and kept mum when asked if it was alright for her to be alone knowing there was a storm coming.

Bad choice.

The storm itself made her a bit jumpy but nothing lil Jihyo couldn't handle.  
Not until Jihyo went to bed. A strong wind brought a branch -a poor tree was victim of the storm- and hit harder enough Jihyo's window to break it.

The crash noise woke Jihyo up. waterdrops touched her face and she made a futile attempt to cover her ears to numb the loud sound coming from outside.

She quickly left her room. Soaked, crying and scared.

She woke up the next day because of her mother worried voice "Jihyo baby what happened. Why are you sleeping under the table?".  
Jihyo at the sight of her mom, threw her arms around her. She started sobbing uncomprensible words between rain, storm and window. Her mother just caressed her back and nodded in understanding.

Jihyo knows it wasn't a big deal -"yes, Jihyo it was" her mother would disagree.- and she's so ashamed that because of this incident she was -and still is- scared of storms and thunders.

As another thunder strikes Jihyo quickly hide under the covers of her bed sheet.  
She curses under her breath, she's the leader of the group for god sakes she can't be afraid of storms. If Nayeon and Jeongyeon ever find out, she won't hear the end of it.

She really thought she got a hold of her fear for storms.  
I guess I was wrong, she thought. She couldn't control her breathing and her heartbeat was so loud she was afraid her roommates could hear it.

The storm didn't seems to have the intention to end any soon and Jihyo grew anxious at every second. She was so afraid. All the flashbacks when she was a kid came running to her.  
She bit her lower lip to kept her voice muffled and kept her whole body under the bed sheet.

The thunders and lightnings didn't stop. Jihyo couldn't hold the tears anymore and curled herself in a ball.  
She didn't want to be alone. "Please someone" she need someone to held her and tell her everything is going to be alright. That it's just a storm and nothing will happen to her. 

"Jihyo?" A quiet voice questioned. 

No answer. Shit, who is it? Jihyo pretend to be asleep because even if she was asking for someone a few seconds ago she couldn't let her fears bother her members. 

Don't be Nayeon or Jeongyeon, she begged, not that she thought they'll make fun of her in that moment (maybe later) but they'll scold her for not seeking for help and honestly she would rather avoid that right now.

Her silence didn't stop the person from getting closer to her, giving small and careful steps to avoid bumping into something because of the darkness. "I know you are awake, Jihyo unnie" this time Jihyo recognized the voice. She still decided to not answer.

Chaeyoung sighed.

"Do you really think I didn't hear you move all night..." Chaeyoung stopped whispering, like if she was thinking deeply her next words " ...and sob".

Jihyo freeze. She heard me. Damn it.

Jihyo quickly sat straight in her bed, dropping her bed sheet careless. "You can't tell anyone" Jihyo whispered warningly, looking straight into the younger girl eyes.

Chaeyoung put both hand in the air, as way of defense. Jihyo mad is never good.

"I won't, chill".

Jihyo sighed in relief, "did I wake you up?" I'm sorry". Instead of answering, Chaeyoung sat in the edge of the bed.

"Does the storm scares you?" Chaeyoung asked softy.

Not wanting to admit it out loud, Jihyo avoided eyes contact with the younger girl and pouted. 

Chaeyoung chuckled, "cute" she whispered.

"What?" their eyes met. "Nothing". Chaeyoung said.

"Come one, it's late. Go back to you room" Jihyo made an useless attempt to push her away. The younger girl took this chance to held Jihyo's forearms, keeping her steady.

"You really think I'm going to leave after I saw you crying?" Chaeyoung said with a cooky smile.

Jihyo unintentional raised her voice "I wasn't cryi--!" Chaeyoung swiftly covered Jihyo mouth with her palm to avoid the girl from waking her roomates up. "Didn't you say, you didn't want anyone to find out?" Chaeyoung teased.  
Jihyo just gave her a glare "Shut up".

Chaeyoung smiled widely, eyes full of love for their leader. She's always helping them -helping her- so if Chaeyoung has the chance to at least help Jihyo a little, she'll take it without thinking twice.  
"Lie down, I'll stay with you".

Jihyo gave her a confused look "What?"

"You heard me. Back on the mattress". Jihyo obeyed.

"You really don't need to--" 

"Jihyo" Chaeyoung interrupted. "I want to, don't worry".

Chaeyoung knew the leader didn't want to be a burden to anyone, trying to deal with everything herself and hiding her needs but this time she won't let her cope with it alone.

"You can hold onto me if you get scared" Chaeyoung said as she lie down besides Jihyo.

Jihyo knowing it was pointless to argue, launched one arm over Chaeyoung tiny body, snuzzle herself in her neck and interlock their legs.

It took Chaeyoung by surprise, she didn't believe the girl would comply. 

Smiling she reached for the back of the girl head and caressed it. "It's okay to rely on us, Jihyo. Please allow yourself to do it more" Jihyo took a few second to acknowledge her words, then nodded and murmured a soft "thank you".

\--

Chaeyoung managed to calm Jihyo down after a particularly strong thunder and she was finally able to fall asleep despite the heavy storm still going outside.

She must had been so tired, Chaeyoung thought while removing a stray of hair from Jihyo face. Chaeyoung kissed her forehead tenderly "Sleep well unnie".

Chaeyoung would never admit it but it was her first time being the big spoon and Jihyo would never admit it was the best sleep she had have in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
